


cupid, please don't shoot me

by louisofvere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Harry, Bottom Louis, Deutsch | German, Falling In Love, Gods, Happy Ending, Louis is a little shit, M/M, Party, Plot with a little porn, Slutty Louis, Top Harry, fucking on a piano, louis doesn't even know what gay means because he's cute, louis was zeus' side hoe, mentions of Daddy KInk, niall is very niall, poor liam gets a shoot in his dick
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisofvere/pseuds/louisofvere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Louis hat es mit seinen Pfeilen etwas übertrieben und bekommt von seiner Mutter Aphrodite eine langweilige Strafaufgabe: Dem britischen Prinzen Harry eine Frau suchen. (Denn der Prinz umgibt sich gern mit vielen Frauen gleichzeitig und keiner steigt da mehr so richtig durch.)<br/>Doch Louis macht einen Fehler und auf einmal steht nicht nur Harrys Zukunft auf dem Spiel sondern auch seine eigene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cupid, please don't shoot me

**Author's Note:**

> Es sollte eigentlich mehr Smut werden, aber ich hab mich in dem Plot verheddert und irgendwie gefällt mir das. :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Henny xx

Defintion:

 

Amor, oft auch Cupido oder Cupidus genannt, ist in der römischen Mythologie der Gott und die Personifikation der Liebe (genauer: des Sichverliebens) und wird als halbwüchsiger Knabe nicht ohne schalkhafte Bosheit aufgefasst, der mit seinen Pfeilen ins Herz trifft und dadurch die Liebe erweckt. Widerstehen kann man ihm nicht: Omnia vincit Amor („Amor besiegt alles“, wobei das lateinische Wort „amor“ auch direkt mit „Liebe“ übersetzt werden kann).  
Sein griechisches Analogon ist Eros. Entsprechend diesem ist Amor der Sohn der Venus und des Mars. Die wohl bekannteste mythische Erzählung von Amor ist die von Apuleius in seinen Roman Metamorphosen eingebettete Erzählung von Amor und Psyche.

****

Er wurde gerufen. Er wurde oft gerufen, aber nicht von seiner Mutter. Nicht von der Göttin der Liebe und der Weiblichkeit. Die hatte anderes zu tun, zum Beispiel Affären haben oder die Menschheit verwirren.  
Jetzt aber wurde er gerufen. Nicht von ihr persönlich, nein, aber immerhin von einem der Boten.  
Louis setzte sich in seinem Himmelbett auf, zog sich seine leichten Sandalen an (seine Mutter erlaubte es ihm nicht barfuß in den Saal zu kommen, das gehörte sich nicht) und ging mit schwingenden Hüften den langen Gang entlang Richtung des großen Saals.  
Er grinste vor sich hin, winkte und zwinkerte so ziemlich allen zu, die er sah und bekam entweder geschockte Blicke zurück und ein mattes Lächeln.  
Richtig beliebt war er nicht. Louis wusste das.  
Vielleicht lag das daran, dass er noch nicht einmal richtig ausgewachsen war, es nie sein würde und trotzdem so einen wichtigen Job hatte: Den Menschen ihr Liebesglück zu schenken.  
Sie betraten den Saal und Louis erkannte den hohen Thron seiner Mutter. Sie saß mit verschränkten Beinen da und einem bösen Blick im Gesicht. Aphrodite (oder Venus, wie die Römer sie nannten) hatte ihre Stirn in Falten gezogen. Ihr leichtes weißes Gewand wehte etwas, ihre Haare fielen ihr in blonden Locken über die Schultern.  
Louis setzte ein noch breiteres Lächeln auf. Nicht weil er sich freute, nein. Er wusste, dass er mal wieder irgendetwas getan hatte, was seiner Mutter nicht passte.  
„Cupido, komm her“, posaunte Aphrodite durch den gesamten Saal.  
Louis tippelte den Weg entlang, bis er schließlich vor den Stufen stand, die zum Thron hinauf führten.  
„Ja, Mutter?“, fragte er mit gespielter Unschuld und einem Schmollmund. Er wusste, dass er sich dieses Mal nicht so einfach retten konnte. Dieses Mal konnte er sich einfach gar nicht retten.  
„Bringt Liam herbei“, orderte Aphrodite. Ein paar Boten machten sich auf den Weg und wenige Sekunden später betrat Poseidons Sohn Liam den Raum. Er hatte ein Schmerz erfülltes Gesicht und einen Verband um den Schritt gewickelt. Er humpelte, als er seinen Weg machte und sich einige Meter von Louis entfernt stellte.  
„Hallo Liam“, grinste Louis teuflisch.  
Liam zuckte zusammen, sah Louis nicht einmal an und erwiderte den Gruß auch nicht.  
„Du hast - wenn ich mich nicht täusche, meine Quellen richtig sind - Liam angeschossen?!“, zischte Aphrodite und trat einige Stufen hinab.  
Louis sah wieder zu seiner Mutter. Er seufzte. „Liam wollte nichts von mir und da wollte ich ausprobieren, ob ich ihn so gefügig machen kann.“  
„Louis!“  
„Was? Das ist mein Job, Mutter.“ Um es noch deutlicher zu machen, ließ Louis in seiner Hand einen Pfeil und einen Bogen erscheinen. Er wedelte etwas mit seinen Arbeitsutensilien umher und grinste weiterhin.  
„Du hast ihm in seinen Penis geschossen!“  
Louis seufzte. „Immerhin wollte ich nur, dass sein Ding steht und nicht, dass er sich in mich verknallt. Das ist doch logisch…“  
Aphrodite fuhr sich - außer sich - durch die Haare, brachte sie in Unordnung und biss sich auf die Zähne. Ihrem Mund entfuhr ein helles Grölen und sie drehte sich von den anderen im Saal weg.  
„Ich habe dir schon so oft eine Chance gegeben. So oft, Sohn! Und du schaffst es immer wieder mich zu enttäuschen, deine Macht zu missbrauchen und unschuldige Menschen zu verletzen. Ich habe gehört, dass du es witzig fandest einfach unkontrolliert Pfeile in irgendeine Richtung zu schicken und damit ein großes Chaos in Ägypten ausgelöst hast.“  
Louis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kleopatra ist auch so sehr hübsch. Es hätten sich sowieso alle in sie verliebt.“  
„Nein, nein, nein!“, schrie Aphrodite wütend und drehte sich wieder um. Wutentbrannt stampfte sie die restlichen Stufen herunter zu Louis und zog ihn an den Haaren.  
Louis quietschte und versuchte sich zu befreien.  
„Du - Cupido, Amor, Cupidus, wie dich die Menschen getauft haben - wirst in Zukunft diese Spielchen lassen. Du wirst endlich deinen Job machen und es unterlassen jeden meiner Angestellten zu verführen. Du wirst von mir genau zwei Pfeile bekommen. Mit dem einen Pfeil schießt du Prinz Harry von Großbritannien ab, mit dem anderen seine zukünftige Frau.“  
Sie ließ Louis wieder los, welcher sich sofort die Haare richtete.  
Er schmollte und schaute hoch zu seiner Mutter, die immer noch um einiges größer war als er.  
„Ist das jetzt meine Strafe oder so?“ Er sah sie unschuldig an, hinter dem Rücken jedoch zog er seine viel zu knappe Toga nach oben und ließ die restlichen Angestellten und Boten, die sich im Saal befanden, seinen Hintern sehen.  
Einige schnappten nach Luft, andere stöhnten sogar. Louis liebte es seine Macht zu missbrauchen und er würde niemals damit aufhören.  
„Ja, das ist es. Deine Strafe. Deine letzte Chance. Wenn du das vermasselst, verbanne ich dich für fünf Jahrhunderte in die Küche, wo du allein unser Mahl zu bereiten kannst und keine Zeit für Sex und Streiche hast.“  
Louis schluckte und riss sich zusammen. Er wollte ihr Gemeinheiten ins Gesicht spucken, aber das letzte Mal, als er das getan hatte, war die Welt im Chaos versunken und es hatte zu viele Kriege gegeben, um sie zu zählen.  
„Wie ist der Name seiner Zukünftigen?“, seufzte Louis deswegen nur gelangweilt. Ein paar Jahrhunderte hatte er sich mit dieser Arbeit zufrieden gegeben: Einfach beobachten und Pfeile schießen, so dass alles richtig läuft und niemand verletzt wird. Aber er hatte immer wieder Fehler gemacht und es schließlich aufgegeben, seine Arbeit vernünftig auszuführen. Er hatte es besser gefunden Zeus’ Betthäschen zu sein und seinen Vater in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.  
„Genau das ist deine Aufgabe: Das herauszufinden. Harry ist im heiratsfähigen Alter und ich will, dass er eine Frau findet, die er liebt und die gut für ihn ist, eine gute Königin sein wird. Ein unzufriedener König regiert schlechter als ein zufriedener und wie du vielleicht weiß, hat England schon genug Probleme und braucht jetzt einen starken Thronfolger, an seiner Seite eine starke Frau.  
Louis summte nur desinteressiert.  
Aphrodite schritt wieder zum Thron hinauf und man merkte, wie begeistert sie von ihrer eigenen Idee war. Louis zeigte dem gesamten Saal immer noch seinen nackten Hintern und das war wohl das Respektloseste, was man tun konnte, aber was sollte es schon.  
„Er umgibt sich mit vielen Frauen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er selbst schon weiß, mit welcher er sein Leben verbringen will. Ich beobachte ihn immerhin nur von hier oben aus. Du sollst auf die Erde reisen und ihn genauer beobachten. Ich will, dass du herausfindest, welches Mädchen die beste Wahl wäre und ich will, dass du dafür sorgst, dass Harry eine glückliche Ehe mit ihr führt.“  
Louis rollte mit den Augen. Bla bla bla. Irgendetwas mit Kindern und wieder bla bla bla.  
Er war noch nie verliebt gewesen und wusste nicht einmal, was daran so toll war.  
Liam krümmte sich neben Louis immer noch. Er hatte solche Schmerzen und wollte lieber wieder sitzen oder am besten liegen. Eine der Wachen bemerkte das und begleitete Liam wieder heraus zu seinem Gemach in der Nähe des Saals seines Vaters.  
„Du fängst jetzt an.“ Aphrodite drehte sich zu Louis. Aus ihrer Hand schoss ein goldenes Licht und vor Louis landeten zwei weiße Pfeile.  
„Weiß… Wirklich, Mutter?“, fragte er angewidert und hob die beiden auf. „Reine Liebe? Keine Affären? Reine, richtige, echte Liebe, die nicht nur von Lust gesteuert ist? Das ist so langweilig.“ Louis hatte jetzt schon keine Lust mehr auf seine Strafe.

****

„Wo gehst du hin?“, fragte Niall verwirrt und flog Louis mit seinen Flügeln hinterher. Nialls Flügel waren nicht einmal halb so gut und halb so schnell wie die von Louis, aber Louis hatte gerade keine Lust darauf seinen besten Freund damit aufzuziehen.  
Er drehte sich im Flug um, den Bogen und die zwei weißen Pfeile in seiner Hand. „Nach England. London, um genau zu sein. Meine Mutter hat mich bestraft.“  
Niall grinste hämisch, ihm lag mal wieder ein nicht gewünschter Witz auf den Lippen.  
„Niall, du Perversling!“, beschwerte sich Louis deswegen schon vorher.  
Niall lachte nur und flog Louis hinterher.  
„Was machst du noch hier? Willst du mitkommen, oder was?“  
„Ich habe eh nichts zu tun. Mein Vater meint, ich bin zu dämlich für den Job.“  
„Vielleicht weil du immer noch nicht den Unterschied von Westen und Osten kennst?“, lachte Louis halbherzig.  
Niall war der Sohn des Hermes. Nicht zu vergessen war er nur ein Halbgott und hatte längst nicht so viele Fähigkeiten wie Louis. Allerdings, zu Nialls Glück, war seine göttliche Seite eher ausgeprägt als seine menschliche, und so hatte ihn der Olymp aufgenommen.  
„Vielleicht“, zuckte Niall bloß mit den Schultern.  
Unter ihnen tat sich die Wolkendecke auf. Man sah das Meer und Europa. Louis steuerte die erste Insel, die nach dem Festland folgte, an.  
„Das ist also England“, staunte Niall und versuchte mit Louis’ Tempo mitzuhalten. „Und du hast deine Klamotten immer noch nicht… erweitert?“  
„Wieso auch? Ich fühle mich halbnackt nun einmal am wohlsten“, zwinkerte Louis. Sein Hintern wurde nicht einmal richtig von seiner Toga verdeckt.  
Niall schnaubte nur. Er wünschte er wäre so selbstbewusst wie Louis. Er wünschte, ihm würden alle hinterher rennen. Er hätte sogar eine Verwendung für das weibliche Personal. Bei Louis trafen sie nämlich auf eine geschlossene Tür, dieser war nämlich nur an Männern interessiert. Niall würde allen Geschlechtern Aufmerksamkeit geben.  
Sie kamen in England auf und das war ziemlich unsanft und auch noch auf einem Dach.  
„Was zum Hades ist das?“, maulte Niall und rieb sich seinen Hintern, der von einem Pfeil aufgespießt worden war. Wie er schnell erkannte, saß er auf einer Flagge.  
„Der Palast, du niederes Geschöpf“, rollte Louis mit den Augen und sah sich um. „Wo ist denn dieser blöde zweite Pfeil?!“  
Niall sah sich um und entdeckte ihn. Er schaffte es mit der Kraft, die er noch übrig hatte, Louis den Pfeil in die Hand zu zaubern und grinste stolz.  
Louis würdigte die Heldentat so gut wie gar nicht und ging stolzierend auf dem Dach entlang. Niall hatte wirklich einen guten Blick auf seinen Hintern. Und würde Niall nicht wissen, dass Louis mit jedem schlief, dann hätte er vielleicht an einer Nacht mit ihm Freude gehabt. Louis war sicherlich gut.  
Cupido seufzte, als er endlich einen Weg in den Palast gefunden hatte und hüpfte durch das geschlossene Fenster in einen Saal. Es sah hier ein bisschen so aus wie in dem Speisesaal des Olymps. Er putzte sich ab und sah nach oben, als jemand ans Fenster klopfte. Er erblickte Niall, dessen Kraft nicht mehr reichte, um durch das Fenster zu kommen ohne es zu zerschmettern.  
„Bleib oben“, deutete Louis ihm an und machte sich auf den Weg durch das Schloss.  
Er verirrte sich in die Küche, dann noch in das Schlafzimmer einer Dienstbotin, bis er endlich vor dem Gemach des Prinzen stand. Er wollte fast klopfen. Louis musste lachen, schüttelte den Kopf und schlüpfte durch die geschlossene Tür hindurch. Er hatte ein raues Lachen von außen vernommen, was nun auch ein Gesicht hatte, als er das Locken umarmte Grinsen des jungen Prinzen sah, der mit Weinglas und zwei Damen an einem kleinen Esstisch saß. Eine der Damen erzählte gerade.  
„Ich konnte glatt nicht glauben das zu hören und ich musste lachen, sag ich euch, so sehr lachen. Ich sagte, woher weißt du das und er schaute mich nur fragend an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich sagte ihm, dass es nicht wahr sei und er gab sich damit zufrieden ohne weiter Fragen zu stellen.“  
Louis setzte sich aufs Bett und ließ seine Beine baumeln. Die Pfeile und den Bogen legte er neben sich. Dann nahm er sich eine Traube, die er sich her zauberte und seufzte.  
Aus dem Gespräch heraus wusste er, dass Harry und diese Cara befreundet waren und dass diese Cara mit Kendall zusammen war. Diese saß neben ihr, kicherte bloß und erfreute sich an der privaten Runde, während die anderen beiden munter plapperten.  
„Ihr beide seid es schon mal nicht“, murmelte Louis mit einer Traube vor den Lippen. Er begutachtete Harrys Rücken und legte sich quer aufs Bett. In einer lasziven Pose, als würde er auf einen Lover warten, der ihn im Prinzenbett durchnehmen würde.  
Nur leider konnte er sich erstens keinen Spaß erlauben und zweitens würde Harry ihn niemals sehen. Götter waren für Menschen nicht sichtbar.  
Harry verabschiedete sich dann schließlich von den beiden Mädchen, küsste sie beide auf die Wange und winkte ihnen hinterher.  
Danach schloss er die Tür, seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich an seinen Tisch. Er las eine Zeit lang, bis er zum Essen gerufen wurde.  
Louis folgte ihm, doch auch beim Essen fand nichts skandalöses statt.  
Das nächste skandalöse, von dem Louis Augenzeuge wurde, war, dass Niall in der Nacht neben ihm auftauchte. Er saß auf Harrys Bettkante und starrte gelangweilt vor sich hin, da erschien Niall mit einem Poltern und packte sich mitten im Raum aufs Gesicht. Louis lachte ihn aus, danach setzte sich sein Halbgott-Freund neben ihn.  
Als Niall Harry erblickte, stand sein Mund auf: „Wow, der ist wirklich attraktiv. Kann verstehen, dass ganz England auf den steht.“  
„Sicher nicht ganz England“, rollte Louis mit den Augen. Er mochte es nicht, wen andere begehrter waren, als er.  
„Ich habe mich umgesehen und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sich so gut wie jeder auf dieser kleinen Insel glücklich schätzen würde, ihm zum Ehemann zu haben.“  
„Aber doch nur wegen seiner Macht, Niall“, protestierte Louis. Himmel, so gut sah der Prinz auch nicht aus!  
„Erstens muss ich dich besorgt fragen, ob du blind bist, denn Prinz Harry ist ja wohl mal eine glatte Zehn. Und nein, nicht nur wegen seiner Macht. Ich habe gehört, dass er auch sehr für seine Freundlichkeit und Liebeswürdigkeit geschätzt wird. Er ist sogar charakterlich eine Zehn“, schwärmte Niall und starrte Harry an, der ruhig da lag und schlief, keine Ahnung hatte, dass da zwei Götter auf seiner Bettkante saßen und ihn beobachteten.  
„Soll ich den Pfeil auf euch beide schießen oder was?“, zickte Louis und stand auf. Er verschränkte die Arme und stellte sich - so wie fast immer - in eine vorwurfsvolle Pose.  
Niall schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich steh leider nicht so auf Menschen.“  
„Du bist selbst ein halber Mensch, du Idiot.“  
„Und du bist eine doofe Zicke, Louis“, maulte Niall und stand ebenfalls auf.  
Louis zuckte nur mit den Schultern von wegen, dass er daran nichts ändern könne und es auch nicht vorhabe.  
Harry drehte sich im Schlaf um und murmelte etwas.  
„Niall, verschwinde einfach und lass mich meinen Job machen!“  
„Seit wann willst du denn deinen Job machen, du Möchtegern-Gott“, zischte Niall zurück und löste sich im nächsten Moment in Luft auf.  
„Blödmann“, ärgerte Louis sich und legte sich neben Harry ins Bett. Er starrte den Rest der Nacht an die Decke und hörte dem Prinzen beim Schnarchen zu.

****

Aus den folgenden Tagen lernte er, dass Harry viele Freundinnen hatte und dass er jede von ihnen am Ende einer Verabredung auf die Wange küsste. Louis lernte, dass Harry am liebsten in der Wanne masturbierte und dabei irgendwelche Namen säuselte. Louis stellte fest, dass Harry wohl zu üben schien nicht allzu schnell zu kommen und irgendwie fand er das niedlich.  
Er lernte, dass Harry gut reden konnte, gut schreiben, gut lügen und gut Cello spielen konnte. Er fand heraus, dass er eine jüngere Schwester namens Gemma hatte und dass sein Vater ein fremdgehendes Arschloch war (fast so wie Louis’ Mutter, wie faszinierend das doch war…).  
Louis gewöhnte sich an Harrys tiefe Stimme. In jeder Situation war sie da. Louis langweilte sich nach den nächsten Tagen sehr. So sehr, dass er Harry nicht immer folgte, ab und zu nur durch das Schloss wanderte oder London erkundete.  
Er sah Armut und Bettler, er sah Diebe und sogar Mörder. Leute, die Hütten in Brand setzten und dann hatte er schließlich genug von dem Elend und flog wieder zu Harry.  
Der Sex-Entzug war nicht auszuhalten. Louis lag irgendwann einfach nachts neben Harry im Bett und fingerte sich. Er keuchte und seufzte und wimmerte. Er hielt seine Erektion in der Hand und spritzte auf seine Toga, ohne dass Harry es auch nur im Ansatz merkte.  
„Du kannst sicherlich richtig gut ficken, wenn man dich nur lässt“, murmelte Louis verschlafen und strich Harry mit den Fingern, die gerade noch in seinem Arsch gesteckt hatten, einige Locken aus dem Gesicht.  
Wie auch sonst wachte Harry davon nicht auf.  
An einem Tag schließlich veranstalte Harry eine kleine Privatparty und zu dieser lud er nur Frauen ein. Außer einen Mann. Er hatte dunkle Haare, eine gebräunte Haut und Louis musste sagen, dass er sehr attraktiv war. Er machte sich aus allem mittlerweile wieder einen Scherz, sprang vor Harry und seinen Freund Zayn herum und rief immer wieder: „Fickt mich! Fickt mich!“ Er musste lachen und er wünschte sich, er konnte auch etwas von dem Wein abhaben, mit dem sich zurzeit alle froh und munter soffen. Doch das ging leider nicht.  
Zayn hatte eine Freundin und die beiden fingen schließlich an auf der Couch vor Harrys Bett rumzumachen. Harry jedoch stand nur da, erfreute sich an seinem Besuch und lachte mit den vielen Frauen.  
„Such dir eine aus und die wird deine Frau“, sprach Louis zu Harry, welcher ihn mal wieder nicht hören konnte. „Na los, Harold, Harrison, wie auch immer du heißt. Los, such dir endlich eine und schwängere sie… Was auch immer. Mach endlich, ich will nach Hause.“ Louis jammerte zum Schluss nur noch, betete dafür, dass Harry endlich mit einer in seinem privaten Gemach verschwinden und sie entehren würde. Aber nichts geschah.  
Und Louis konnte sich wirklich nicht erklären warum. Irgendeine musste diesem Harry doch gefallen.  
Kendall und Cara machten auch schon in einer Ecke herum und diese Taylor schien sich so gut mit dieser Caroline zu verstehen, dass sie sich schließlich gegenseitig auszogen und im Badezimmer verschwanden.  
„Keine hier, die meinen Harry heiraten will? Gott verdammt, wirklich?!“  
Es donnerte über Louis’ Kopf. Dieser erschrak sich fürchterlich und kniete sich auf den Boden.  
„Was fluchst du, Amor?“  
„Daddy, ach ich meine natürlich Zeus“, grinste Louis. Er wusste, dass Zeus’ Geliebte zuhörte und er wollte, dass sich die beiden stritten.  
Noch einmal donnerte es. „Hör auf zu fluchen oder ich schicke dich wieder nach Hause.“  
„Bitte tu das endlich, ich halte diesen Vollidioten mit seinen Grübchen nicht mehr aus. Der scheint sich nie binden zu wollen“, jammerte Louis und starrte die Wolke über sich an.  
Zeus lachte. „So einfach mache ich es dir nicht, Cupido. Walte endlich deines Amtes.“  
Und weg war der Spuk und Louis saß frierend auf dem Boden.

****

Louis hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Harry würde sich nie in ein Mädchen verlieben, nie eine Frau finden und so würde Louis auch nie wieder zurück zum Olymp können. Er würde nie wieder einen der Boten verführen können. Er würde nie wieder das köstliche Essen der Götter speisen können und Niall… mit dem hatte er sich auch die Suppe versalzen.  
Harry konnte übrigens auch Klavier spielen. Und das sogar so gut, dass er manchmal seiner kleinen Schwester Unterricht gab. Louis stand dann immer nur gelangweilt im Raum herum. Manchmal zog er sich nackt aus und lief einfach schreiend durch den hallenden Saal.  
Ja, so war er und so würde er immer bleiben.  
Heute jedoch gab Harry seiner Schwester keinen Unterricht. Er saß einfach am Klavier und klimperte vor sich hin. Louis hatte herausgefunden, dass der Flügel gemütlich war und hatte sich auf die glatte Oberfläche gelegt. Er lag auf dem Bauch, starrte Harry fasziniert an und baumelte in der Luft mit den Beinen.  
Ihm war so langweilig.  
Harry spielte und spielte. Er schloss die Augen und summte zur Melodie. Louis lag nur da und spürte, wie sich ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Magen breit machte. Es wurde noch kräftiger, als er auf Harrys Lippen sah, in sein Gesicht. Seine Haut bewunderte, selbst seine Nasenlöcher. Er sah auf seine langen Finger, die flink die Tasten anschlugen.  
Louis entfuhr ein tiefer, langer Seufzer.  
Harry schlug seine Augen auf und fiel rückwärts vom Klavierhocker.  
Vor ihm auf dem Flügel saß ein Junge. Nur leicht bekleidet in einer Toga und Flügel hatte er auch auf dem Rücken. In seinem Haar hatte er eine goldene Blumenkrone und seine Lippen waren zart mit Lippenstift geschminkt.  
Harry schnappte nach Luft. Wäre dieser Junge nicht so schön, hätte er die Wachen sofort gerufen.  
Louis starrte Harry fragend an.  
„Wer bist du?“  
Da setzte sich der Junge auf und rieb sich eins seiner Augen. „Was?“  
„Ich habe gefragt, wer du bist. Spreche ich spanisch?“, fragte Harry aufgebracht und stellte den Klavierhocker wieder hin.  
„Nein, du sprichst englisch“, meinte Louis verwirrt. „Kannst du überhaupt spanisch? Ich kann alle Sprachen der Welt und die der Götter, aber kannst du spanisch?“  
„Was?“ Harry neigte fragend den Kopf zur Seite. Er hatte nicht einmal Angst vor dem Jungen. Er hatte sich einfach nur erschrocken. (Und natürlich fragte er sich immer noch, was der Junge halbnackt auf seinem Klavier machte.)  
„Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich bin Amor. Oder Cupido oder Cupidus. Wie auch immer mich die menschliche Rasse nennt.“ Louis zuckte mit den Schultern und hüpfte vom Klavier. Er setzte sich auf den Klavierhocker und überschlug elegant seine Beine. Er plinkerte mit den Augen und fuhr sich an seinem Gewand entlang. „Meine Lover nennen mich Louis.“  
„Deine Lover?“, fragte Harry nach. Er stand immer noch wie versteinert einige Meter weg von Louis.  
„Es ist nicht so erotisch, wenn sie ‚Ah, Amor, du bist so eng‘ schreien, weißt du? Deswegen nennen sie mich Louis. Du kannst mich auch Louis nennen.“ Er zwinkerte und kicherte.  
Harry kratzte sich nur am Kopf. „Also…“  
„Sicherlich fragst du dich, wieso ich hier bin: Nun ja, du, mein lieber Prinz, schaffst es offenbar nicht, dich in eine Frau zu verlieben. Ich bin hier, um dir eine auszusuchen und sie zu deiner Gattin zu machen.“  
Harry seufzte. Er sah auf den Boden. Natürlich musste das kommen. Er hatte zwar nicht gedacht, dass gleich der Liebesgott geschickt wird, aber nun ja… Früher oder später musste es ja eh raus. „Das kann ich nicht. Ich meine, ich kann mich in keine Frau verlieben. Ich bin schwul.“  
Louis zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was ist das schon wieder für ein komisches Wort?“  
„Du weißt nicht was das heißt?“, lachte Harry unsicher und setzte sich neben Louis.  
Louis setzte sich nun seitwärts, wie er auf Pegasus reiten würde (wenn Zeus es ihm mal wieder erlauben würde. Louis hatte sich und Pegasus dummerweise einmal fast getötet, als er mit dem Pferd in die Chinesische Mauer galoppiert war, aber Louis schwört, das war der blöde Gaul!).  
„Sollte ich das?“  
„Ja“, nickte Harry und sah sich um. „Du bist der Gott der Liebe, richtig?“  
Louis zuckte mit den Schultern, nickte dann jedoch.  
„Schwul bedeutet, dass ein Mann nur auf Männer steht. Wenn eine Frau lesbisch ist, heißt es, dass sie nur an Frauen interessiert ist.“  
Louis kicherte und machte ein „Ah“-Geräusch. „Dann bin ich wohl auch schwul. Ist ja klasse.“ Er grinste munter.  
Harry jedoch schaute ihn nur traurig an. „Nein, ist es nicht. Es ist nicht erlaubt, das gleiche Geschlecht zu lieben.“  
Louis runzelte die Stirn. „Wo ist denn da der Unterschied?“  
Harry seufzte. „Keine Ahnung. ich denke, dass es nicht anders ist, aber ich darf nicht schwul sein, verstehst du? Ich muss Frauen mögen, aber ich kann einfach nicht.“ Er raufte sich durch die Haare.  
„Das tut mir leid für dich, aber ich muss dir wirklich eine suchen Ich verspreche dir: Wenn ich sie und dich treffe, dann wirst du dich wohl oder übel verlieben“, knirschte Louis und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Knie.  
Harry sah geschockt zu Louis. „Nein, bitte nicht. Bitte triff mich nicht, ich… ich kann das nicht. Ich möchte das so lange wie möglich herauszögern. Ich will erst heiraten, wenn meine Eltern tot sind.“  
Louis seufzte. „Schätzchen, ich muss dich die ganze Zeit beschatten. Das heißt, dass ich nicht im Olymp bin und das wiederum heißt, dass ich keinen Sex hab. Verstehst du? Ich brauche Sex und ich hatte ihn dank dir schon einen Monat nicht mehr.“  
„Oh“, sagte Harry nur und nickte. „Das tut mir leid.“  
„Du könntest diese Gigi nehmen… oder Taylor… oder…“  
„Bitte, Louis. Nicht. Ich kann das nicht“, jammerte Harry. „Ich hatte noch nie Sex und ich will das erste Mal nicht mit einer Frau haben. Ich bin schwul. Ich stehe auf Kerle. Ich… kann das nicht…“  
Plötzlich kam Louis eine Idee. Er schmunzelte und ließ die Hand, die immer noch auf Harrys Knie lag, höher fahren. „Wie wäre es mit einem Deal… Du darfst deine Hochzeit herauszögern so lange du willst, bist aber für die Zeit mein Lover und befriedigest mich.“  
Louis merkte, dass Harry hart wurde, als er seinen Penis berührte und zudrückte. Oh ja, Prinz Harry wollte ihn ganz sicher.  
Harry sah Louis mit glasigen Augen an. „Was?“  
„Sind wir im Geschäft, Harold?“ Louis zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ich heiße Harry, aber ja. Sind wir dann wohl.“  
Mehr kam nicht über Harrys Lippen, bevor Louis seine auf Harrys drückte.  
Wie hatte er das vermisst. Endlich wieder Küssen, endlich wieder berührt werden und endlich wieder Sex.

****

Harry drang in ihn ein und Louis stützte sich auf die Klaviertasten. Auf seiner Stirn waren Schweißperlen und aus seinem Mund kamen immer wieder wimmernde Geräusch und Harrys Name. Das Klavier klang furchtbar. Louis schlug immer wieder irgendwelche Tasten aus Versehen an, als Harry immer wieder auf seine Prostata traf und Louis ein Stück näher an das Instrument, das ihm Stand gewährte, fickte.  
Louis hatte den Mund auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand herunter zu seiner Erektion.  
„Kommst du gleich? Ich habe… ich habe geübt, ich kann… noch ein bisschen“, keuchte Harry und presste sich mit seinem schwitzigen Oberkörper an Louis’ Rücken.  
„Ich weiß, ich hab es gesehen“, stöhnte Louis und wurde bei einem besonders tiefem Stoß weiter nach vorne befördert. „Du fickst so gut. Ah, ich brauche das so sehr“, verließen die genuschelten Worte seinen Mund. Louis krallte sich mit einer Hand an den Notenständer und pumpte mit der anderen seine Erektion.  
Harry grunzte hinter ihm, biss Louis in den Nacken und saugte. „Bist du eine kleine Schlampe, Louis? Hast dich sicherlich von jedem ficken lassen, oder?“  
„Ja“, stimmte Louis ergiebig zu. „Von jedem, Eure Majestät.“  
„Jetzt nicht mehr, jetzt gehörst du mir.“ Ein Schlag landete auf Louis’ Arsch.  
Louis seufzte und spritzte in seine Hand und auf den feinen Flügel vor ihm. Das schöne Instrument war nun etwas klebrig.  
Harry stieß noch einige Male in ihn hinein und kam dann tief in Louis, welcher das vollkommen genoss und sich nie wohler gefühlt hatte.

****

Harry hielt sein Wort. Louis war nun für ihn sichtbar und immer wenn Harry (oder Louis) es wollten, hatten die beiden Sex. Mal in der Badewanne, mal in Harrys Bett, wie auf oder neben dem Flügel oder auch mal nachts draußen im Garten. Überall und in jeder erdenklichen Stellung.  
Es war fast nicht anders als mit Louis anderen Lovern.  
Fast.  
Denn wenn es Louis früher leicht gefallen war, seinen Lovern Lebe Wohl zu sagen, so war es umso schwerer bei Harry.  
Er wurde süchtig nach Harry. Er wollte nicht mehr von ihm weg. Er brauchte seinen Körper, seine Anwesenheit, seine Stimme, sein Lob. Louis lebte für Harry und wollte nicht einmal mehr anders existieren als jetzt.  
Er liebte es bei Harry zu sein, für Harry da zu sein, mit Harry zu schlafen.  
Harry, Harry, Harry.  
Louis… liebte Harry.  
Eines Nachts wurde es ihm klar. Er lag gerade in Harrys Armen und hoffte, dass Harry eingeschlafen war, als er es sagte: „Ich liebe dich, Prinz Harry.“  
„Ich dich auch, mein Louis“, sagte Harry schläfrig und küsste Louis aufs Haar.  
„Nein, ich… ich meine… ich liebe dich. Lieben wie in…“  
„Ich weiß, was Lieben heißt, Prinzessin“, grinste Harry. „Und ich fühle so wie du.“  
Louis schluckte. Aber das war unmöglich! Er war Amor, Cupido, der Gott der Liebe! Er konnte sich nicht verlieben! Er konnte sein Herz an niemanden hängen und schon gar nicht an einen Menschen. Schon gar nicht an den menschlichen Prinzen von England!  
Doch genau das war passiert und jetzt musste Louis es seiner Mutter beichten. Er konnte Harry nicht mit in den Olymp nehmen, aber er konnte selbst (für Notfälle) hinfliegen Und dies war ein absoluter Notfall.  
„Ich habe mich in ihn verliebt.“  
Kochend vor Wut saß Aphrodite auf ihrem Thron. Eine Orange in der Hand, die sie mit bloßer Hand zerquetschte.  
„Ich kann nichts dafür. Es ist einfach so passiert. Ich… wir hatten Sex, aber irgendwie war das mehr und ich will ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen und ich will nicht, dass er eine Frau findet. Ich will mit ihm zusammen sein und zwar für immer.“  
Aphrodite ließ Luft aus ihrem Mund. Sie schaute herab zu ihrem Sohn. Der von jeder Gemeinheit befreit da stand. Ihm saß nicht mehr der Schalk im Nacken, er war nicht respektlos und unhöflich. Er war absolut ehrlich, als er dies sagte und er ließ diesmal das Personal auch nicht seinen Hintern sehen.  
Aphrodite war hin und her gerissen zwischen der Strafe, Louis einfach sofort in die Küche zu schicken und ihm seinen Wunsch zu erlauben.  
Sie seufzte schließlich. „Er ist ein Mensch, Louis. Du kannst dich nicht in einen Menschen verlieben.“  
„Habe ich aber“, nuschelte Louis traurig und starrte zu Boden.  
„Wenn du wirklich, ehrlich und ohne Hintergedanken, dein Leben mit ihm verbringen möchtest, dann muss ich dich zu einem Menschen machen. Du wirst sterblich sein, du wirst nicht für immer leben und du bist nicht mehr mein richtiger Sohn. Ich muss jemand anderen für deine Aufgabe suchen und du weißt, dass das schwer wird. Allgemein finde ich es schwer, dich gehen zu lassen.“  
Es war nach diesen Sätzen totenstill im Saal.  
Louis sah auf. „Dann mach mich zu einem Menschen. Nimm mir meine Kräfte und meine Unsterblichkeit. Aber ich will mit Harry zusammen sein.“

****

Und genau das tat Aphrodite. Sie gab ihrem Sohn noch einen letzten liebevollen Kuss und ließ ihn gehen.  
Als Louis das nächste Mal aufwachte, lag er in Harrys Bett. Dieser schien ihn wohl angezogen zu haben, denn Louis trug nicht mehr seine Toga, sondern menschliche Kleidung, die der Mode entsprach.  
„Du hast es also wirklich getan“, stotterte Harry nur, welcher neben Louis saß.  
Louis lächelte leicht und starrte zur Decke. „Ja, immerhin weiß ich jetzt was Liebe ist. Und das sie das Wichtigste ist, was wir haben.“

****

Niall freute sich wirklich sehr, als ihm verkündet wurde, dass er nun Louis’ Stelle übernehmen musste. Aphrodite war zwar jetzt schon am verzweifeln, weil Niall genauso ein Idiot war wie ihr Sohn, aber wenn Zeus etwas beschloss, dann war es Gesetz.


End file.
